User talk:Toa Ausar
Hi and welcome to The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wikia! We have a lot of construction to do to the site, so please: Edit on! :) --Kohilå 9:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I will just as soon as I figure out what's going on. ~Åusår Hey, just a small thing: Those profiles boxes which go on the sides of pages are giving me trouble, if you guys make those I can handle the rest and such. Ballom 22:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) You planning on logging back into YM anytime soon? =P ~Kohilå 02:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) --- Hey, do you like the new picture of Matoran Ferohn? =D ~Kohilå 23:52, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Ausar, you know about those piece givaways that are continuing on BZP? They're saying that the winners should e-mail their shipping addresses to Andrew. Since I'm going on vacation (with no computer access during that time), on the off chance that I'm picked, can you send in my shipping address for me? You should still have it from our trades. Thanks, Ballom 15:27, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Kohila, the Matoran Ferohn MOC looks great, meanwhile, sure Ballom, if I discover that you won, I'll be sure to forward your address to them. ~Åusår --- Hey Toa_Ausar, why haven't you been on YahooMessenger lately? D: ~Kohilå 01:24, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Ballom 02:12, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I've just been really busy with work is all. ~Åusår --- Alright, I'm just glad that your computer power cable didn't get fried again. =P But yeah, drop me a line whenever. ~Kohilå 09:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Toa Cerenox Can you add Toa Zahaku as a Member of the Toa Cerenox. Edit:thanks Zahaku No problem, but please remember to be patient after posting requests. There's a lot to do, like right now I'm working on a MakutaNav, but I promise I'll get to any requests as soon as I can. ~Åusår Sorry... I forgot you guys would be busy Per Request Here are the pronounciations, and jons of each of the Matoran. Zee: ZEE Munitions Manufacturer Rikalia: Rie-Kal-Lee-Uh Director of Proceedings in Hi-Lauka Irokoa: Eye-Roh-Koh-Uh Lieutenant Mag: MAG Cashier at an Ammuntion Store Karuu: Kah-Roo Chroncler of La-Nui K'ryo: Keh-Rie-Oh Doctor Nakoro: Nah-Kohr-Oh Hunter Tolkien: Tohl-Keen Head of the La-nui Executive Branch Communications Ausar: I was wondering, do you have any form of IMing apart from Yahoo! Messenger. Specifically MSN messenger. I think it might be a good to keep in touch with the other members of C.I.R.C.L.E but I dont have Yahoo! ~Zahaku I personally don't know why you would need to know the colo scheme, but here it is as requested, Green and Blue. Aswell, S.C.A.R.E.D stands for Standard Cordak Automatic Rifle for Eradication and Deployment. Oh, and when do you plan to release the Templates for species so we can star putting the meat on our articles? -Zee Help I was wondering, how do add pictures? Like I am working on komodro's Page right now and I want to add his pic. How would I do it? Thanks Ausar, i'll get that done tommorow. Answer The Lizard like Rakile(like Komodro) have a camoflage ability. The Turtle like Rakile(like Tortrue) have a sort of mind control but can only use it on non-sentient beings. The snake like Rakile have poisonous substance that they can spit at enemies to weaken and slow them. The Crocodile like Rakile can make field around them that sound can not escape from. The rarest class, the Dragon like Rakile can manipulate fire but cannot create it. Some also have their own individual powers but only gain them after reaching a certain age though Komodro and Tortrue are too young to have these until around The Toa Hytrax Incident/joining of the Shadows of the Sword ~Zahaku Animation Staff? Love it, Thanks Ausar, could not think of a name for that.~Zahaku Re:Wiki Categorization Coding Question My apologies for taking so long to respond. Have you seen this page yet? I'm not familiar with these functions myself, but it appears that all you would need to do is wrap the category list in tags to keep them from being transcribed onto other pages. -ToaAuserv ToP WIP Hey, I want to send you a pic of the Toa Gielinor of Plasma. :P ~Kohilå 01:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Toa Zahaku Pic I tried to add a pic to Zahaku's page but it didnt work, the image is now in the new images section and i dont know how to add it now. Can you help me out here. ~Zahaku Reply to Questions Color schemes: '-Hivakura?' Red and Maroon '-Valuri?' Blue and Green '-Idenka?' Navy and Black '-Noviris?' Sky Blue and Light Gray '-Toa Manas?' Black and Yellow '-Toa who created the Toa Stones that transformed the Toa Onuka?' Toa who work for the Fellowship of the Makers; their identities haven't been disclosed (or decided) yet. Also, without spoiling your storyline can you tell us: '-Where is Wexl at this time?' During Fog, he's on the island of Zelix Nui, in a small dome that can only be reached via a tunnel to the north of Destral. It's west of the Onurak Nui dome. He hasn't moved much since. More about him in Makar's upcoming epic "Withering Soul" (although it's not CIRCLE canon yet I'm accepting the part about Wexl as part of ES's canon). '-Where is Kiriva located? (Please include Island/Islet/Etc. & Dome Location)' Not in the MU, or in the same universe. I suppose it could be called a pocket dimension, but more on that later :P '-What color are Acquis' & Korym's Kanohi?' Acquis' is azure and green, and Korym's is black and green. '-What is the primary color of Rukoua's Kanohi?' Red. '-What color is Sephra's Kanohi?' Green, with gold lining (after Early Sunsets). '-Are there any mistakes or omissions on the Onuka Navigation Bar?' It's perfect, to my knowledge. Only thing I'd like to know is how you knew Kraahua was an Onuka? :P '-Are there any other Valuri aside from Iaja that you'd like on the pending Valuri Navigation Bar? (Please include Kanohi Color, Matoran/Toa, & Location)' Gyah, Matoran. Teal. Deceased. Tarlyk, Matoran. Silver. Deceased. Renjok, Matoran. Orange. Manax-Nui. Gyriq, Matoran. Violet. Manax-Nui. '-If there are other Toa aside from Iaja & Sephra that you'd like on the pending Toa Manas Navigation Bar? (Please include Kanohi Color)' Please note that all Toa Manas (other than Iaja) are from a pocket dimension. Gyah Hordika (alternate universe) - Yellow Kraahua (alternate universe) - Black Renjok (alternate universe) - Red Mordak (alternate universe) - Red "Fang" (alternate universe) - Gold I hope this answers your questions correctly :) --CapnKopaka 14:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Olmak Well, Karzahni D: That really messes up a big part of "Late Dawns" >.< Is there any way to bypass this... like, an Olmak from an alternate universe or a Noble Olmak or just a similar mask or Makuta Tool? --CapnKopaka 01:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Uk-mayt Uk-mayt never was a Matoran or Toa of Darkness. I understand that the first TuragaMoc of him showed him in such a manner. Also, if you remember the first Uk-mayt Turaga, I promised a revamp. I'm still trying to find better arms, but rest assured, there is no gold on him whatsoever to be confuzzled by. I'm sorry if you asked not to touch the MatoranNavs, I might not have gotten the memo. ChocoLvr13 14:14, 19 August 2009 (UTC) YM Yahoooooo.... D: ~Kohilå 20:38, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Question Now that it seems the templates are up, can we freely edit our characters pages? I've decided (Quite quickly) to edit my characters, but if I'm not supposed to, inform me, and I will erase the edit I've done, I'm not changing categories, but I wouldl iek to fill in their biographies and Abilities and traits. So you know how I do it, simply look at Irokoa's page for a sample. It's bare, but I can't reveal much about him until I finsih the Epic. Another question I was going to make pages for the rest of the toa Hytrax but I was wondering how Id add them to the Nav Bar? The remaining Toa Hytrax Vahaki, Exotic Black Pakiri Nakora, White Mask of clairevoyance(sp?) Turax, Orange Kanohi Volitak Sirof, Red Kanohi Zatth Inaka, Blue Kanohi ....... Hold on, ill get back to you on this one ~Zahaku~ Kirivans (i.e. Ixor) Greetings, Toa Ausar :) I know you are quite busy editing the current pages on the site, but I was wondering if you could make a template for the sapient speices Kirivan? The information needed would be: Tribe: Title/Occupation: Power: Location: Status: Thanks :) --CapnKopaka 01:47, September 10, 2009 (UTC) That Komodro pic I was wondering, could you replace the new picture with the old one whenever you get the chance or would I have to do that? That was my intention' sorry if I didnt specify that --Zahaku 15:26, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. your a great help.--Zahaku 20:21, September 10, 2009 (UTC)